


It's Like You're A Mirror

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoptive Parent/Child Incest, Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Canon deaths, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Vulnerability, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Self-Control issues, Vampirism, non-graphic deaths, parental incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	It's Like You're A Mirror

It was of parents to have a favorite child, Carlisle knew that, but he also recognized there was a lot wrong with his family in general. They all had their own issues and most had been killed by him, they were all made into vampires to save them, but that didn't change the fact that it had happened. It was something that tormented Carlisle's mind for a long time before he had been able to forgive himself, eventually being able to realize that he had done the right thing for them. As a doctor, it was his duty to do what was best to ease a person's suffering and that was exactly what he had done for his family. He had turned Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, and Edward to save them all from the pain their human lives had brought to them. All of them had been dying anyway, he made it easier for them, given them a second chance at life because they were all too young to have their lives stripped away from them like they would had he not stepped up for them. However, he couldn't say the same for Alice and Jasper who had found the family after they had already been turned, Alice turned to give her a better chance at life as well. Jasper was turned due to someone else's cruelty, though, something that broke Carlisle's heart. 

Jasper always came to Carlisle when he needed reassurance, he had ever since they had found the Cullens, both frightened and looking for the salvation they required. Neither were happy with their lives or what they were, even though Carlisle could not change that fact, his lifestyle would make it easier for them to cope with. Both were haunted by what they had done, happily accepting the vegetarian lifestyle that all the Cullens followed, despite it being difficult for them to adjust to in the beginning. Jasper was by far Carlisle's favorite, if he was being completely honest with himself. He would never forget just how timid he had been when he first showed up there, his eyes red and unsure as he was introduced to everyone. It had been like magic watching his eyes move from red to yellow over time, a visual sign of his own progress that seemed to bring him out of his shell a bit. Now, his personality never truly went away, he stayed reserved all of his life and that was fine. Carlisle was just glad it was because that's just who he was rather than because he was still afraid, his growing confidence was a testament to the fact that being with the Cullens had actually been helping him along. Something Carlisle basked in.

A lot of time was spent trying to decipher why exactly Jasper was his favorite, there were so many reasons why this could be happening that Carlisle couldn't entirely rule out as options. He had spent the most time with Jasper when he was trying to train him in his control, helping him curve every hunger pain and reassuring him when he failed. Another part of it was how alike they were to one another, both in their appearances and in their attitudes about thing. Their matching honey hair and nearly identical amber eyes that always seemed filled to the brim with warmth, but also the compassion that ran through their cold veins, both driven by emotion and a deep care for people. Jasper struggling so much with his past was also so familiar to Carlisle and he did all he could to help him overcome his guilt for what he had done, just like he had come to terms with his own past actions. He did everything he could to help, just like he had done with all of his other children, but it quickly became apparent that Jasper was not like all of his other children. Once while comforting him, the younger vampire had kissed him and after a long discussion about why he was feeling that way, Carlisle had returned the kiss easily. 

They had begun spending nights together shortly after that, just laying there together for hours, usually silent through most of the night. Occasionally, they would talk throughout the entire night, getting onto a topic that demanded their attention. Carlisle treasured those times when they would be so open about their feelings on things, pondering over the universe together. What could he say, there was something about being an immortal that made you think deeply about life and death. As he held Jasper, occasionally pressing kisses to his hair, he couldn't care less what they were talking about. He was more than content to lay there in dead silence, to discuss any topic imaginable, just as long as this young vampire was wrapped up in his arms. For minute after minute, he could just lay there and stroke over Jasper's skin, noting that he felt colder than the others did and wondered why briefly. During their nights together, both of them were more than happy to just be together, comforted by the other's presence because it meant that neither of them could get caught up too much in their own thoughts. The other person kept their minds completely occupied, pushing out darker ideas. 

For a short time, Carlisle considered the morality of it all, but it was surprisingly easy to justify inside of his mind. Jasper had wanted him, they were both adults by far, and they weren't truly related. There was no shared blood between them, Carlisle hadn't even known Jasper throughout most of his life. Besides, some people believed their existence alone was immoral, they were vampires after all. He had never believed in denying the heart of what it desired, it only led to pain and suffering when it could be so easily avoided. There was enough pain in the world that Carlisle did his best to not add to it if he didn't have to. So, he never rejected Jasper when he was seeking affection, welcoming it with sometimes literally open arms. It was, of course, accepted within the family. They viewed it the same way and even though other people accepted the "siblings" dating one another, Jasper and Carlisle had agreed to keep their relationship private with most people. If they were more open about it, people might start looking into the legality of adoptive parents dating their children, which could very easily lead to people finding out that none of them were actually adopted nor human teenagers. 

Still yet, they could usually be found together at all hours while they were home. They were always training together, going on runs, or just generally enjoying each other's company. Jasper had always followed after Carlisle like a lost puppy, not much changed when they got together officially, except for the level of physical affection being increased. He was a needy young man, not entirely surprising, but Carlisle never minded giving him whatever attention he needed. It was quite sweet when he stopped to truly think about why Jasper spent so much time with him, people always flock to those who make them feel safe and wanted. He was happy to be able to be that for him, he wanted him to feel comfortable with him. When they started seeing one another, it had also changed Carlisle. It felt like a piece of him had snapped back into place, something that had been missing for so long, and it was like two wires in his heart had finally been reconnected. When he was with Jasper, it felt like he was fully at home, like he was with someone who could fully understand him and everything that he had been through. They truly helped one another through their journeys that were so similar and that was beautiful. 


End file.
